


I love you

by GonFreecss



Series: Rozin advent calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Sozin makes clear his feeling toward Roku.
Relationships: Roku/Sozin (Avatar)
Series: Rozin advent calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037100
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

"Wait". Do you love me?".

Sozin laughed. "I thought I made it pretty obvious. I mean, I being giving you gifts that people give to their love ones. I even give you special gifts that are a fire nation tradition of the fire lord to give to their wifes or husbands. Just look at you hair". 

Roku finally understood. "Oh, I thought you that they were gifts from one friend to another". 

"Yes, friends that love each other". 

In one moment, his always confident friend looked insecure and shy. "At least I love you. Do you feel the same way about me?".

Roku leaned down and kiss his best friend and now posible boyfriend.

"Of course I do". 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you like it leave kudos, comments and bookmark.   
> Also, english is not my first language so be nice with me about my mistakes.


End file.
